High School Randomness
by BlackRaven-The
Summary: what happends when you put a know-it-all Uchiha and a Haruno with a kill-you vibe in the same school well a lot of things can happen sasusaku,naruhina,nejiten,itadai NO FLAMING!


**'inner'**

_'thinking'_

**_'emphases or songs'_**

**'others'**

Ikura is Inner Sakura's nick name

***BEEP BE-**BAM***

"Stupid alarm." A voice mumbled from under the covers. ***BEEP BEE-***. The clock was thrown across the room in to a million pieces (poor clock T_T) by a girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Her arm was in the air looking like she had just thrown something (she did) she was panting, the covers were on the floor covering her feet. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt with black skulls and long pants to mach.

"Shut up you annoying piece of crap!" '_Damn now I'm wide awake_' She thought. "Well better go to school." She ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed and left to school.

**(Ok its Sakura's POV)**

Name: Sakura Haruno(cherry blossom in the spring-field)

School: Konoha High

Relationship: signal

Age: 17

Personality: punk-ish, short-tempered, quiet, smart, anti-social-ish

Mood: pissed

Friends: none

When I got to school I pushed the school doors open. The halls were filled with people but not a sound was made. I walked to the office to get my schedule when I turned around there were three girls standing in front of me. "Hey, you're the new kid right?" "Who wants to know?" I looked at my watch. "Look I'm in a hurry so if don't want anything I'm leaving." some kids in the hall 'oohhed'.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka '**Enemy'** the one on the left is Karin Watanade '**Enemy**' , the right is Ami Murashi '**Enemy**', and you are…?"

A name. Thats all I need and your a label in my book. Once I label you it determines how I think, talk and act aound you. And **_nothing_** can change my mind.  
"Not caring what you want. " And i turned to leave.

"Who do you think you are?!" yelled Karin. I stopped and turned around.

"Last time I checked me." Karin was now In front of Ino.

"Why you little bitch." With that Karin aimed to slap me. I ducked and side stepped as she fell. "Your fast." A voice said behind me.

I was about to turn around and see who said that but Karin beat me to it.

"Really do you mean it Sasuke-kun, I mean I was-" she was cut off. "Not you I'm talking about pinky over there." I point to my-self and he nods his head 'yes' "Thanks.". He sticks out his hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."**....................** _'No way... nothing came up'_

I shake his hand. "Sakura Haruno. I'm new here and I need to find … Kakashi Hatake's class." **father figure** "Let me see your classes." I hand him my schedule. "Just follow me all day we have all the same classes." I shrug my shoulders and stuff my hands in my pockets. " Cool..I guess." I fallow him to class. When we get there all eyes were on us and whispers were going around.

"Who's that girl?"

"Why is Sasuke-kun with her?"

"Don't tell me there going out."

That last one I was getting really pissed off. "You know I CAN hear you right?" Every one shut-up until- "TEME! You never told me you had a girl-friend!!!"

"She's NOT my girl fiend dobe she's-"

"hot"

"pretty"

"cool"

More comments were given and it really got annoying. "Will you SHUT-UP" Every one shut up. "Sasuke here was just showing me the way to class GOT IT!!!" Don't judge i have anger problems. "Thanks pinky." Sasuke whispered "No prob." I whispered back. We walked to the back of the class and sat next to each other. The boy in front of me turned around. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!!! Believe it!!!" **Annoying friend.**

I said nothing in return I just nodded my head. "What's your name?" Again I said nothing. "Hay dobe leave her alone or you'll scare her." Just then some one walked in to the room. "Sorry. I-" he was cut off by the rest of the class saying (more like screaming) "**_LIAR!!!_**" After that my ears were ringing like hell. "Ok so we have some one new today. So can …. Mrs. Haruno comes up?"

I walked up to the front of the class. "Yo" "Ok Mrs. Haruno tell us about your self. Start with your name, likes, then dislikes." "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like to be left alone. My dislikes are to long to list. If somthing or some-one happens to meet one of my dislikes I'll say so" I finished. "Sensai formalities really aren't my thing so..." I trailed off hoping he would get it.

He did. "Say no more Sakura it is then."

"Ok you can sit .... Between Ino and Karin." _'I think I'm going to kill him later on in the year' _I thought as I took my seat between them.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Karin whispered to Ino. **_That _**has got to be the lamest thing I've ever herd.

Through the whole class Ino and Karin would **_NOT_** shut up. They kept talking like there was no tomorrow, and passing notes. When one of the notes hit me in the head and I had enough. I stood up and yelled.

"Will you to _**shut-up**! _because unlike you two _**BAKAS**_ I'm trying to do me work!" After my out-burst the whole class was silent and all eyes were on me and I knew, I just _**knew**_ that sasuke kid was smirking at me. He seemed like a person that would do _**just that** _in a situation like this.

I sat down after mumbleing 'sorry' to kakashi-sensai. Though he didn't seem to mind. After a few minutes I was hit in the side of the head with a pencil that I could easly tell was poorly aimed for my tempal.

**'This is geting irrtating'**

_'Hell yeah it is'_

**'you gonna-'**

_'I'm gonna let you take over for a wile that's all'_

**'HELL YEAH!!'**

_'you know the rules Ikura' _**(A/N: return all the way to the top if you did not read)**

**'hai hai I won't do anything suspicious'**

I sighed and raised my hand. "Yes Sakura?" I stood up "I have two questions one for you, one for the class." A look of amusment spred across his face. He nodded as if telling me to speak. "For you sensai are we aloud to use profanitay?" He looked shocked at the question but the look of amusment spred even more. "The school forbids it, but sense I'm curious I won't do anything to you...yet any-way" I shrugged _'I gess that's good enough'_ "Ok question #2 what is it you all think of her-"I pointed to Karin. "-depending on your answers depends on what I'll do"

**that was my first chapter of my first story. so i'm sorry if it's bad. i'm not as good as i would like to be.**

**please read and review**

**SAYONARA!!**


End file.
